User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Season 1 Episode 6: Before He Cheats (2)
Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Ryan walks up to Kellie at her locker. She gives him a kiss on the cheek) Ryan: Someone’s seems happy to see me. Kellie: Why wouldn’t I be? I had the best time on that date with you. Ryan: So did you decide yet? Kellie: I don’t think that’s what I want. Ryan: Is that a no then? Kellie: I don’t think I’m ready to go that far yet. And besides, it would just cause problems with our relationship. Ryan: How would it cause problems? The reason why I offered it was so it could get rid of our problems. Kellie: What if I get pregnant? What if I got an STD? Ryan: I’m gonna use condoms, you don’t need to worry about that. Kellie: And what if the condom breaks? That would only make things worse for both of us. Ryan: It’s almost been five months; don’t you think it’s time to take it to the next step? Kellie: Right now, I don’t wanna take it to the next step. Ryan: Are you sure that’s what you want? Kellie: I know that’s what I want. Ryan: I won’t make you do something you don’t want to. Kellie: Thank you! Ryan: '''Do you know when you find out what you got? '''Kellie: Not until tomorrow. Ryan: Well I hope you get co-captain, because you deserve it. Kellie: '''I want this so bad! '''Ryan: '''And you’re gonna get it, trust me. '''Kellie: Wish me luck! (Kellie gives Ryan a hug, he notices Sidney from across the hall) Opening Subplot: Haley (Haley is walking down the hall holding Tyler’s hand) Tyler: So how did you enjoy the movie? Haley: '''Out of all movies you take me to, you show me a scary one? '''Tyler: Hey, I thought I could comfort you while you saw it. Haley: There’s been something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about. Tyler: Tell me anything. Haley: '''So I talked to your sister the other day… '''Tyler: She’s pretty weird and messed up, but what did you talk to her about? Haley: Have you ever done anything to hurt her before? Tyler: Why would I even want to hurt her? Haley: Because she told me that you abuse her at home. Tyler: It’s probably just an act to get attention. Haley: She showed me the bruises Tyler! Tyler: She used make-up. I know Deanna; she would do anything to get attention. Haley: I find it hard to believe that she would do that kind of thing for attention. Tyler: She has no friends, no boyfriend, has been a loner her whole life, and sits at the lunch table by herself every day. You think she wouldn’t want attention after dealing with that for so long. Haley: And if she’s so desperate to make friends, she wouldn’t lie about it. Tyler: '''If anything, she’s the one that’s always causing problems at home! '''Haley: I’m just worried for her. She’s you’re sister, and I need to make sure that you’re family doesn’t hate me. Tyler: Were not even dating yet. Haley: Then I guess we never will. Tyler: Haley, don’t go! (Haley starts walking away from Tyler. Tyler punches a locker and leaves) Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Whitney and Bella are sitting in Mr. Edwards’s office) Mr. Edwards: You two have been here for a month now, and you’re already getting into arguments. Bella: We’re sorry Mr. Edwards. Whitney: It won’t happen again. Mr. Edwards: Will someone explain to me how this even started. Bella: We argued because we wanted to be on the varsity cheer team. Whitney: And we each thought the other wouldn’t make it. Bella: So we got into an argument about it. Whitney: Which lead to the fight in the gym yesterday. Mr. Edwards: I will not accept this kind of behavior in my school! The both of you have detention after school today, no buts about it. Bella: We both promise to be there. Mr. Edwards: '''Good, not get out of my office. '''Whitney: Have a good day sir. Mr. Edwards: Just get the hell outta here, you have a class to be at. (Bella and Whitney leave the office) Bella: Yay! Now I have to find a way to explain to my parents why I’m stuck in detention today. Whitney: Like I’m not going through that too. Bella: Maybe if you didn’t start the fight, none of this would happen. Whitney: You started this whole argument in the first place. Bella: Are we seriously going to argue about it again, after we just received detention? Whitney: '''You’re right. If we keep going at it, we’ll just get in more trouble. '''Bella: See you in detention I guess. Whitney: Yeah, whatever (Bella and Whitney go their separate ways) Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Ryan walks up to Sidney in the hallway) Ryan: Hey, can we talk? Sidney: Why, because things are working out just great with Kellie? (Ryan brings Sidney towards a bench in the hallway. They sit and talk) Ryan: '''I just wanted to apologize about what happened a few weeks ago. '''Sidney: Why apologize. You made it clear to me that you’re with Kellie. Ryan: '''I know, but I felt bad about everything I said to you. '''Sidney: Is that why you’re really here? Ryan: Yeah, and I want to talk to you about other things. Sidney: Like get away from Kellie things? Ryan: Can we just talk later. Sidney: Sure, I can talk later. Ryan: '''Thank you. '''Sidney: Boiler room after school. I think I know what you’re talking about. Ryan: If you think what I know you’re thinking, it’s wrong. Sidney: I told you, Kellie would never know about us. I mean, if you wanted to give it a try she wouldn’t. Ryan: '''Just meet me there and we’ll talk. '''Sidney: I know a crumbling relationship when I see one. You’re just lucky the only reason why I want to do this with you is because you’re cute. Ryan: We’re just gonna talk privately. You know that. Sidney: Whatever you say. Ryan: Make sure no one else, especially Kellie, knows about this. Sidney: 'I’ve already told you, my lips are sealed. ''(Sidney walks away from Ryan. She drops her books and bends down infront of him to get it. Ryan tries to make it seem like he isn’t staring at her) Subplot: Haley (Tyler is sitting outside at a bench. Haley walks over to him) '''Haley: Hey, can we talk. Tyler: Are you gonna accuse me of something else now? Haley: Just let me talk to you. Tyler: I’m listening. Haley: '''I shouldn’t have accused you of hurting Deanna in any way possible. I shouldn’t accuse you of doing things that I know you would never do to anyone. I’ve heard many stories about Deanna acting out for attention, and sometimes I feel bad for her. Who would want to be a loner for all of their life? '''Tyler: '''I accept it. I’m just glad you finally believe me. '''Haley: '''But I’m still am going to try and talk to Deanna. She shouldn’t be alone, and I want your family to like me it would be a great start. '''Tyler: I think she could benefit from your friendship with her. Maybe she wouldn’t act out about it anymore and desperately try to seek attention. But there’s something else I want to ask you. Haley: Should I be worried about what you’re going to ask me? Tyler: After talking to you for the past week, I’ve realized how happy you have made me. Haley: You make me happy too. Tyler: Which is why I want to take things further; Haley, will you go out with me? Haley: I would love to go out with you! Tyler: So that’s a yes. Haley: Hell yeah! (Haley and Tyler kiss) Tyler: '''So I was thinking we could go out for another movie? '''Haley: How about something else, we still have school remember. Tyler: How about I show off my new girlfriend. Haley: Even better. (Tyler and Haley get up from the bench and walk back into the school) Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Bella and Whitney are walking into detention) Bella: These 45 minutes better go by fast. Whitney: Well you can thank yourself for putting us here. Bella: Since when was it my fault? You started the fight in the first place. Whitney: How many times do we have to argue over this? Bella: As much as it will take for me to get over the fact that I’m going to be stuck on JV. Whitney: Seriously, we’ve been going at it for the past week. Don’t you think it’s getting ridiculous? Bella: Yeah, and the fact that were stuck in detention for it proves that our argument is going way out of hand. Whitney: '''I don’t want to be in here ever again, and neither should you because of this. '''Bella: '''This is going way too far. '''Whitney: Friends? Bella: Friends. (They give each other a hug) Whitney: How about after detention we go shopping at the mall. We can also get pedicures there. Bella: '''I could really use one too. '''Whitney: I’m sorry about arguing with you about the cheer positions. I guess I was just jealous that you were better than me. Bella: 'Me better then you! You are defiantly a better cheerleader then I ever would be. ''(Mrs. Valentine walks over to them) '''Mrs. Valentine: Do you two girls want another day of detention? Whitney: No ma’am, I don’t even wanna be here now. Mrs. Valentine: Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut before you both receive another. Bella: Read the note I’m about to give you. (Bella hands Whitney a piece of paper. Whitney writes on it and passes it back to her)  Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Sidney is waiting in the boiler room. Ryan walks in) Sidney: Someone’s five minutes late. Ryan: I had to make sure Kellie didn’t see me walk in here. Sidney: Nice excuse. So why did you really wanna see me. Ryan: I’m having problems with Kellie, and I figured you could help. Sidney: '''What’s wrong with you two? '''Ryan: '''I just don’t feel the same way about her. '''Sidney: Well, what a girlfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt her. (Sidney and Ryan start making-out in the boiler room) Ryan: 'Now this is what I want. ''(Ryan starts kissing Sidney’s neck) 'Sidney: '''I’ve wanted to do this since the beginning of the year. ''(Ryan stops kissing Sidney and leaves a few hickeys on her neck) '''Ryan: How far do you wanna go? Sidney: Depends, do you have any protection? (Ryan checks his pockets) Ryan: I don’t think I have any protection on me. Sidney: Then we’ll have to save the actual sex for later. Ryan: '''How about we just go wherever it takes us. '''Sidney: Now this is where the fun comes in out steamy relationship. (Sidney starts unbuckling Ryan’s pants) Ryan: We’ve already gone further than I have with Kellie. Sidney: I just can’t wait to see how big you are. (Ryan and Sidney continue to make out)  Subplot: Haley (Haley is in the hallway when she sees a girl with her head down) Haley: Is everything ok? (Deanna cries in the hallway) Deanna: '''How could you do this to me? '''Haley: I don’t know what I did? Deanna: Don’t act dumb with me! I know you told Tyler. Haley: If you’re mad at me for telling Tyler, I’m sorry about that. Deanna: I’m not just mad at you for telling Tyler. Haley: Then tell me what I did wrong? (Deanna lifts her head up. Haley sees the bruises on her face) Haley: '''I can’t accuse Tyler of doing that again! '''Deanna: He did this to me because you told him what I said. Haley: Tyler would never do anything like that. Deanna: I warned you about it, didn’t I? Haley: I know you’re just doing this for attention? Deanna: You think I wanna be abused everyday by him. I told you he’s just going to be doing this to you too. Haley: '''Tyler would never do anything like that. '''Deanna: That’s where you’re wrong Haley. Haley: For a second, I thought that maybe you and I could become friends. Deanna: We cannot be friends if you’re dating the enemy. Haley: I just can’t believe that would be this desperate for attention. Deanna: Just don’t come back and tell me I was right, because I know I am. Good luck Haley, he’s just going to be treating you the way he treats me. (Deanna gets up and walks away from Haley in tears)  Third Plot: Bella/Whitney (Bella and Whitney walk into the school) Whitney: I wonder if the cheer roster is posted on the bulletin board. (Bella and Whitney walk over there and see a huge crowd of cheerleaders covering the bulletin board) Bella: I’m guessing their up. (Whitney and Bella squeeze their way through the crowd) Whitney: No fricken way… Bella: What? Whitney: '''We’re on both JV and Varsity! '''Bella: Omg, this can’t be happening. Whitney: '''Well, we’re back up for varsity. Like when someone’s sick or can’t make it we fill in for them. '''Bella: So we got on both teams, and still have our friendship. Whitney: Life can’t get any better than this! (Bella and Whitney make their way out of the crowd) Main Plot: Kellie/Ryan (Ryan approaches Kellie by the bulletin board) Kellie: Ry-ry! I’m the co-captain of the cheer team! Ryan: That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you. (Kellie and Ryan kiss) Ryan: '''And I thought about what you said earlier. '''Kellie: '''What about it? '''Ryan: We don’t need to have sex. I think we’re better off without it. And I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you don’t want to do. Kellie: You are such an amazing boyfriend, you know that? Ryan: And you are the best girlfriend anyone could have. (Ryan gives Kellie a hug. He notices Sidney across the hall wearing a scarf) On the next all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Some secrets were meant to be exposed (Brandon and Dustin kiss) Allison: I’m tired of being a nobody. (Allison walks through the halls with her new look) While others Taylor: I know you guys are hiding something from me (Taylor hides by the stairs to overhears her parents conversation) Taylor: Something isn’t right. Are best kept a secret Brandon: '''You should tell them whenever you’re ready. '''Dustin: I’m just worried about how they will react. (Dustin is sitting at a table with his family) Dustin: I can't hide this from you anymore Find out in an all new episode of Miami Mayhem! Harder to Breathe Only on the Degrassi and Miami Mayhem! Wiki Category:Blog posts